Where is your Heart at?
by wisdomk6906
Summary: (Written by: Me and Rikkuxstarr) SergexKidxGlennxOrlha, Just as Orlha and Glenn's wedding approches tensions start rising causing Serge & Kid's relationship to flow farther away from each other. Hearts shift and start developing for others.
1. Prelude

**Author's Notes**: This fic is being written by two people Rikkuxstarr Wisdomk6906.

**RikkuxStarr**- Well...well...I'm back for some more! Yep! I've come to take over all of your souls! Muwahahaha! Lol, just kidding. But yes, I'm back! Okay, in this story, I do the point of view(s) of Serge and Kid. Yeah! No kidding! Okay, Serge's is normal (as it is in Zutto), but Kid's has Aussie speak. Her words are broken English. —Hint for another story! Yay!

**Wisdomk6906**- Okay well here is just the prelude to our story. I write the views for Orlha and Glenn. This is a 1st person story. Will explain how that works in the next chapter. Okay I thought I should mention Orlha is 23, Glenn is 23, Serge is 20, and Kid is 19. They all live together. The style this story is going to be different from most, kind of a mix between mine and hers. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Chrono Cross.

_**Where is your Heart at?**_ (prelude)

**_

* * *

_**

**_It's been three long years since the four friends used their heroism to defeat the terror _**

_**of both worlds, Lavos. Their names: Serge, Kid, Glenn and Orlha. They reside in a small **_

_**cottage in a newly rebuilt Guldove. With the flow of time, feelings have grown and simple **_

_**romances suddenly become complicated and entangle. As a result of this, Glenn and Orlha **_

_**have moved their relationship further. Glenn had proposed to Orlha. As for Serge and Kid, **_

_**their emotions still haven't been uncovered to each other. Our story begins during a **_

_**confrontation between Serge and Kid.**_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**- Coming Next is chapter one! Be excited you know you are!


	2. Average Guldovian Life

**Author's Notes**: This fic is being written by two people Rikkuxstarr Wisdomk6906.

**RikkuxStarr**- Oh my gosh! We totally forgot to mention this before. The story is being told by many points of view of our heroes. Yep...I think that's it. Anythin' else?

**Wisdomk6906**- Every time we switch a person their name will be underlined above the text that is in their view like for example... . Yeah anyways it is all in first person. We did this by picking certain characters and making the storyline together Oh yea and thoughts are in**_ italics_**. It's rated PG-13 for sexual situations later (not to bad), language and uh... I dunno possibly alcohol references.

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Chrono Cross.

**Chapter 1: Average Guldovian Life**

**

* * *

**

**Serge:**

"**C'mon, mate! It ain't funny anymore!" Kid angrily shoved me.**

"**Kid!"**

"**Serge, gimme it back!" Kid's face was flushed. Stray hairs poked from her braid. "Serge, do ya hear me!"**

"**Kid!** **I don't have it! Stop doing that!"**

"**I ain't doin' nothin'!" I had advanced on to face Kid head to head. It looked as if we were going to fight to the death.**

**"Kid! Come on! Just stop it! You're so-"**

"**I'm so what!" Flames were visible in her eyes. Our faces were inches away, both engraved with scowls.**

_Though she and I are angry at each other, I still think she's as beautiful as she has ever been. Yeah, for three years now, I've been trying to get Kid to be mine, but I haven't been 'putting enough out,' as Orlha would say. What does she expect me to do! Pull off my pants and jump on top of her! Actually...that doesn't sound too bad...wait...what am I talking about! They probably do something like that! And that, Serge, yes me, is wrong._

**Kid backed away from me, but still was not very distant.**

"**Serge! I've had it up ta here with you!" She raised her level hand above her head.**

"**Oh yeah! Well, I've had it up to...uh...here!" I elevated** **my hand** **near centimeters than her's.**

"**That ain't fair!" She growled. It hadn't been apparent that Orlha was sitting in the corner of the room, enjoying herself, as Kid and I threw our fit.**

_Orlha finds enjoyment out of our fights. She just happens to be there every time we fight. Maybe she has this little device that triggers after every little spark that lights between Kid and my anger. Or...maybe my mind is just making up stuff._

**Orlha was laughing hysterically as Kid and I nearly ripped each other apart.**

"**Enjoyin' yerself!" Kid screamed at Orlha.**

"**Very much!" She laughed.**

"**Serge!"**

"**What!" I whined.**

"**Didja notice she was there!"**

"**Well, didn't you!"**

"**Don't ya talk ta me like that!" Kid and I touched foreheads as we tried to push each other to the ground. I thought I gained the advantage over Kid, but she came right back to level with me.**

_I'll admit it, Kid is stronger than I thought. I know I'm stronger than Kid, but she can keep me on my toes and can put up a good fight._

**With enough strength, I got Kid to lean back far enough to land her on the ground. I sat on her stomach and held her arms to the floor.**

"**Now what are you going to do?" I taunted.**

"**Serge!"**

**

* * *

**

**Glenn**

_What a long day..._

**I sighed it had been a hard day with the four Deivas Dragoons. Yes I had finally been promoted to the rank which my brother had once held, just last year.**

_Of course it was about time. How long did it take them to realize I was meant for this job?_

**It had been rough because first some Dragoons had managed to flare Karsh's temper. I'm not sure of what they did or said and I was certainly not about to ask Karsh myself with that attitude of his. On top of that, Karsh was not the only one with a flailing temper. Marcy had not been much better these last few months. I guess Zoah and I had suddenly figured out why when he bravely dared to ask Marcy her age. **

_She is twelve and that is the age when girls hormones start making them 'moody'__Now that sounds really shallow of me, but__it is the truth._

**I was honestly just glad to be home and away from all the tension that my fellow soldiers were shedding off.** **Oh was I in for it when I opened the door of our small Guldove hut. The tension at work would have seemed relieving compared to what I was about to walk into the middle of when I set my hand over the handle of that door. I slowly turned it and took a step inside only to become a witness to such a scene. I was not sure what to think when I saw Serge on top of Kid.**

_Did Serge finally come clean with his feelings? Did he finally get over his cowardness and tell her how he feels?_

**When I heard Kid's angry shouts that simple theory fled my mind. I watched as Kid began to struggle under Serge's weight. Finally she brought one of her knees up. Serge had not thought to cover them,** **She hit him right in the back with it. Serge let out a loud,**

"**Aww, Ouch!" He still held her arms though. Kid did not let up as a grin formed across her face she continued to nail him in the back with her knees. "Kid, that hurts!" Serge yelled as he let go of her and fled off of her and onto his feet. Kid jumped onto her feet now, she was still smirking at him.**

"**So! Ya think that hurts do you! Well then how 'bout this!" Kid shouted as she threw a kick at Serge.** **He grabbed her on coming foot and held her leg in the air. Just threatening to make Kid fall.**

_Now I guess normally this behavior would make me laugh, but not today. I am tired and like I said earlier, sick of fighting and yelling. I just want to have a nice relaxing evening._

**That was when I spotted Orlha lounging on the couch watching intently with two dark violet eyes. Her golden hair lay down over her shoulders**. **She seemed to be enjoying the display Serge and Kid were pulling off with her petite smile.**

_I love that girl. She is the essence_ _of life with in me. I love the way she moves, speaks and shows her passion. I am so lucky. I gaze upon her and wonder how could a girl like that ever be my fiance. How am I so deserving? _

**Suddenly having the urge to kiss her, I found my legs moving in her direction ignoring all other activity. Orlha finally notice me and her smile broaden. She stood in my presence and her arms went open. She was glad to see me, just as I was her. I walked into her arms with no words said as we shared a very deep embrace.** **Then she pulled her head away from my shoulder and gave a touch to my lips with hers and she still smiled as she did so. **

_I feel a pang or some kind of vibe when ever we kiss. I guess it's an after feeling of love. _

**Our embrace let go fully and we both turned to our friends still fighting.**

"**So," I had to ask, "What is going on?" Orlha shook her head from left to right.**

"**To be honest, I have no idea what they're fighting about."**

"**Well whatever it is their really getting into** **it." I stated.**

"**Yes, It's quite enjoyable." Orlha responded.**

"**Well I think I've had enough of this for one day. I'm going to change." I said as I headed into the other room.**

"**I'm coming with you Glenn." Orlha replied as she followed me into the bedroom.**

**

* * *

**

**Kid**

**Serge spun me leg around so much, that I fell over, me legs outstretched. I placed me arms between me legs.**

"**Serge!" I blushed. Serge covered his eyes and looked away.**

"**Sorry,"**

"**Ya better be!" I was outraged and furious.**

_I like Serge. I mean, I know we fight a lot, but we can't help it, ya know? It's our way of...connectin', I guess. Whatever. We've been fightin' all day, punchin' and kickin' all mornin'. By now, the bloke must be tired._

**He held a hand out ta me.**

"**Here, I'll help you up,"**

"**Yeah right!" I stood up, arms crossed.**

"**Okay, whatever you say Kid," Serge started ta walk away. I jumped on his back, me arms crossed around his neck.**

"**Kid!" He clenched his hands ta my arm. He twisted me, so that me waist was over his shoulder. Orlha and Glenn were visible ta us, but we kept fightin'. Orlha and Glenn walked away, as Serge flipped me onta my back, still holdin' me on his shoulder. "Haven't you had enough?"**

"**I ain't as weak as ya think I am!" I pulled meself up and wrapped me legs around his neck. I bent over ta see him in the face. His hands were still strugglin', he was gaspin' fer air. "Have ya had enough?" He nodded. I loosened my grip on him. Serge let down a li'l bit, as I got offa him. "Got ya," I winked and smiled.**

"**You think you did,"**

"**What?" Before I knew it, Serge took me down ta the couch. Me back was pushed upright, so I was sittin' sideways. Serge didn't loosen his grip around my waist, but stayed there.**

"**I'm tired,"**

"**Me too, mate," My breathing was noticeable. "Just don't think I ain't mad at ya,"**

_As we sat there on the couch, I couldn't help let my feelings get ta me. I know it's kinda silly, feelin' like a young school girl. I like Serge. Yeah, I said it again. I've always liked him since the day I first met him._

"**I know, I know, you're mad...right..." He also breathed hard. He hid his face inta my stomach. I blushed, but tried ta look away so he didn't notice. I tilted my head back and sighed.**

_Serge, yer sucha puzzle. I mean, do ya like me? Or are ya just playin' with me, kinda like a sister. Is that what I am? A sister?_

**I brushed my hand through Serge's hair.**

"**Mate, I wanna go ta bed," There was no response from Serge. "Mate?" Soft snores came from his motionless body.**

_He fell asleep! I ain't some kind of pillow!_

"**Uh...Orlha? Um...Glenn?" There was an utter silence.**

_Aw man...I'm stuck..._

**I looked around, and found a blanket behind me. I spread it out and laid it on me and Serge.**

"**G'night, mate,"**

"**Goodnight, Kid," A soft whisper came from the body on top of me.**

_What! Serge was awake!_

**

* * *

**

**Orlha**

_Hmmm... It seems to have quieted down... I wonder if Serge and Kid have finally stopped their fight. Well I hope so, they have been fighting all day and really does get annoying after a while, even though it's funny at first. I've had enough of them for one day._

**I entwined my fingers and stretched my arms way out over my head. Glenn was in the back room. I could hear him removing his armor. I wandered back there myself and caught him unbuckling the last piece of it from his waist. His sword belt he hung that on a hook and glared at his image in the mirror.**

_What is wrong with him? He seems worn and maybe a little irritated. I'll fix that..._

**I smirked at my thoughts. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest and rubbed my hand over the white fiber of his shirt. I rested my chin over his shoulder and leaned my head into his thick bleach blond hair. I looked at us in the mirror. I watched Glenn close his dark blue eyes and slowly relax.**

"**You ready to sleep?" I asked into his ear with a smile. His eyes opened lazily and he nodded.**

_He looks sexy now. Now is not the time though. I should not ask about his day. When he is stressed like this, it's better not to press him with anything._

"**Alright let's go." I took his hand and started to lead him out of the room to where we usually sleep.**

_There is only one bedroom in this godforsaken hut and it does not belong to me and Glenn. Sounds weird, but it is actually is Kid and_ _Serges's room even thought their not 'together'. When really they are their just to blinded by their own feelings to see it. Huh... When will those two ever get it! I've been trying to make them see for years. Anyways, we sleep on the couch_ _in the front room. This became because Kid and I use to sleep in their and Serge and Glenn use to sleep in the bedroom. Then Glenn started coming to sleep with me and well, Kid went to Serge's room because she was uncomfortable._ _What I don't understand is why Kid and I ever let the guys have the bedroom to begin with, Hmm... Glenn would never get away with that now._

**Glenn and I walked into the front room and we both stopped and looked at each other with surprised expressions. On the bed lay Kid and Serge, practically on top of each other, sound asleep. **

"**Aww!" I said.**

"**Shh...!" Glenn shushed me. **

"**Aww..." I whispered.**

"**We should wake them up, don't you think?" Glenn questioned quietly.**

"**No, no Glenn!" I replied in the loudest whisper I could muster, "It's so romantic. We should just leave them here." I told him**

"**Uh.., Orlha." Glenn muttered.**

"**What?"**

"**I know you want Serge and Kid to get together and I'm all for that, but where the hell are we suppose to sleep!" Glenn questioned me. **

"**Oh, well, Oh yea..." I thought for a second, "Were just going to have to take Serge's bed. They can't get mad either since they took ours." I looked to Glenn he just nodded and started heading to Kid and Serge's bedroom.**

_Heh, Heh, I knew it got too quiet in here... Glenn is very tired, I can tell._

**I followed him into their room**. **Walked in just in time to witness Glenn removing his shirt and letting it stray onto the floor. **

_He usually sleeps with out it in sweat pants or boxers._

**Glenn slowly got into the bed and rested his head on the pillow** **with a sigh as he stared at the ceiling. I looked at him for a second. Just looked. Then I slowly crawled under the covers into the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and rested his fingers onto my shoulder. I rested my head against his side. We sat their in silence for a while, both awake.**

_These pillows are so fluffy, and this bed is so much more comfortable than the couch. Darn Serge! This should be my bed!_

"**Wow, I like this bed. So much more room and comfortable." Glenn stated out of nowhere. **

"**Can you read my mind? I was just thinking I want it." I laughed.**

"**Well then we shall 'pilfer' it my dear. As Kid would say." He announced in a cheery tone. I laughed again and then kissed his cheek. He kissed my forehead.**

_I am glad he is feeling better now and being himself again._

**We both lay silently now and I watched his eyelashes flutter until they finally sealed tightly. With that I relaxed as I felt his grip on me loose its tension and I knew Glenn was sleeping. With that I allowed myself to do the same.**

**

* * *

**

**Serge**

**I suddenly emerged from my soundless slumber.**

"**...What...?" I mumbled.**

_I looked up and saw Kid's face. She, too, was sleeping. Kid is so beautiful when she sleeps, or at anytime for that matter. I couldn't believe that Kid let me sleep on her. She usually would push me off or something. I mean, it's Kid we're talking about. I guess she has a soft side to her rough exterior._

**I leaned up and kissed Kid on the cheek.**

_Goodnight, Kid._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**-Okay so this chapter was meant to show the relationship and the life of the characters ordinarily. Yes the four live together and Glenn and Orlha are engaged. No, this story is not in connection with any of Wisdomk6906 or RikkuxStarr's other stories. Yeah... Hope you enjoyed so please review!


	3. Things I'll Never Say

**Author's Notes**: This fic is being written by two people Rikkuxstarr Wisdomk6906.

**RikkuxStarr**- Was not able to be here when I uploaded this chapter I think she wanted me to do it without her. She is Kid and Serge always. She had something for Orchestra. We would like to thank Mo for being our first reviewer and we will try to fit a cow in this story somewhere later. Promise! . (inside joke)

**Wisdomk6906**- Okay so there is still no conflict being introduced in this chapter, but it is kind a funny... whatever. Anyways I'm always Orlha and Glenn. This chapter title is from an Avril song. Oh and remember though's are always in **_italics_** and usually in the present tense. Oh there is some slight foreshadowing so keep your eyes open. Yes we luv Family Guy. (you'll see later.)

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Chrono Cross.

_**Chapter 2: Things I'll Never Say**_

**

* * *

**

**Kid**

**I woke up with sun shinin' in me face and the young, cobalt-haired boy near my shoulder. His position caused me ta be uncomfortable.**

_I know it seems ta be enjoyable fer me, but in fact, it's really annoyin'._

"**Okay... I've had enough of this,"****I pulled the blanket off, being sure not to disturb his slumber. I positioned my mouth near his ear.**"**WAKE UP YA BLOKE!"**

"**Ah!" Serge rolled around and fell on the floor. "Kid! I was comfortable!"**

"**I bet ya were!" I stood up and tried kickin' him away "Now get yer sorry arse up!"**

"**Wait... where are Orlha and Glenn?" He asked getting up.**

"**Who cares?" I said as I started walkin' inta mine and Serge's room. "They're probably-" I stopped.**

"**Kid, what's wrong?"**

"**Nothin, mate." I uttered out a nervous giggle.**

"**What!" He moaned.**

"**Nothin," I stuck out my tongue, smilin' "They're just sleepin' in our bed." Serge took a sneak peek at the couple in our gigantic bed. "Okay, enough lookin'." I covered his eyes and backed him up. **

"**What's wrong with staring at my friends when they're sleeping?"**

"**I know what ya were doin!" I snapped back.**

"**What, how?" Serge whined.**

"**I know ya were checkin' out Orlha in her 'pj's'!"**

"**What!" He screamed. "I bet you were looking at Glenn with his... uh... no shirt!"**

"**Oh yeah." I rolled my eyes "I was doin' that, mate." I sarcastically laughed.**

"**I know you were! Don't lie to me, Kid!"**

"**Yeah right! I mean... of course I'd look at him rather than you, Serge. I mean he has better abs than you." I turned around and covered me mouth. I tried not ta laugh.**

"**Oh come on!"**

"**Yeah, Serge, yer all blubber."**

"**That isn't true!"**

"**Sure it ain't," I teased.**

"**I'll prove it to you!" Serge ripped his shirt off his shoulders as I turned around. I covered my eyes, as if they were burnin'.**

"**C'mon, Serge, be a li'l decent, would ya!"**

_Okay, okay, I caught myself at a standpoint. I like it when Serge does something stupid like that._

**Serge pulled his murky grey shirt back over his head.**

"**But still, ya didn't beat Glenn."**

"**Kid!" He wrapped his arms around my mid-waist and lifted. He held me as if I were a misbehaved child.**

"**Serge! Put me down!"**

"**No way!" He laughed.**

"**What's going on?" Orlha asked as she and Glenn walked in. They were both rubbin' their eyes. **

"**They're just at it again Orlha, don't worry," Glenn headed for the couch and sat. Serge let me down with a thunk, and I brushed meself off.**

"**Thanks."**

"**Wait," Orlha took a place next to Glenn. "What were you two fighting about yesterday?" Serge and I looked at each other with blank stares,**

"**Well he -"**

"**Kid just -" Both of us moaned.**

"**We don't remember." We spoke with our heads low.**

"**So, you've been doing all that yelling and kicking for nothing?"**

"**Sounds 'bout right. Think so Serge?"**

"**Guess so!" Serge replied as he rubbed the back of his head with a smile.**

**

* * *

**

**Glenn**

"**Well, well, looks like you have forgiven each other then?" I questioned with a look around. I was receiving nothing, but their blank stares. "Oh come on! You can't stay mad at each other for something neither one of you even remember!" I yelled with a laugh.**

_I don't care if I sounded obnoxious. It's true, it's stupid, it's ridiculous, it's crazy, but damn is it funny too!_

"**Yeah plus, you too were looking pretty cozy** _last night_.**.." Orlha said that last part in a seductive tone. Her top lip stuck out and curled deviously. It made me laugh some more as I glanced at her.**

_And let the teasing commence!__Orlha and I always do this to them when ever the slightest bit of romance conspirers between the two. It's great! Both of them always get so frazzled and paranoid that the other knows their feelings. Which is quite comical when you realize Orlha and I have known how they feel for one another for years and yet they themselves have yet to find out._

**I took notice to the dagger eye looks Kid was shooting Orlha. Serge just was looking at her with his mouth open and a half smile. He had no idea what to think I bet.**

"**That's right... I remember last night now. Seems a certain pair made it so that Orlha and I had no choice but to take their bed."****I smirked as I announced that****to them.**

"**Oh give me a break! We just fell asleep! You guys coulda woke us up." Kid snapped back rather feistily I must ad.**

"**You're absolutely right. We could have, but you two looked so peaceful we didn't want to disturb you." Orlha replied, a gleam in her eyes. I watched Kid's face slowly shade pink.**

"**You... you..." She stuttered out furiously. Serge had suddenly taken a great interest in his purple socks.**

_I need to get him to lose those socks of his. What guy wear's purple socks?_

**Orlha's eyebrows lifted at Kid.**

"**I... I... what, Kid!" Orlha asked.**

"**It was Serge's fault!" Kid blurted out. Serge looked up so fast, like he had just been smacked.**

"**What!" Kid smiled and folded her arms.**

"**Yea, that's it! It was his fault he laid on top of me and fell asleep and I couldn't get this big lug offa me."**

"**Oh yes you could have!" Serge yelled in protest, "You sure as hell have done it before!"**

"**Oh so, you have been on top of Kid before...?" I chimed in. They both looked at me like two deer caught in the headlights.**

"**Hmmm... Now I see what's really going on up in here." Orlha stated. She looked at me with her devious eyes.**

"**Orlha, no wonder they don't want us to have their bed! They want it for themselves!" I said with an evil cackle. **

"**No, the reason we don't want you two in our bed is because were afraid of what you might do in it!" Serge butted in. Kid simply nodded.**

_This is to much, I can't believe they get so__serious over a simple joke. Then again when it comes to love, I guess there is no joke. Yea... they love each other. I know it, Orlha knows it. Anybody with eyes knows it. There is more than just lust and attraction there._

"**Oh, what would we possibly do...?" Orlha asked rather distantly.**

"**Ya know very well what were talkin' bout!" Kid shouted.**

"**Oh please, we would never do anything in somebody else's 'place'." I said that last part in finger quotes. Orlha laughed and Serge and Kid both looked at me appalled. It got really quiet. I got up and stretched my arms.**

"**Bout time I be hittin the the dusty trail..." (Family Guy quote) I said slowly in the awkward silence as I started to walk away.****I felt an arm wrap around my neck tightly.**

"**Oh no you don't, 'mate'." It was Serge.**

"**You been hanging around Kid to much Ser- Ah!" He started dragging me to the back room. "Am I in trouble?"**

"**You bet." He said.**

_I can tell by Serge's tone he is not joking. He probably wants to talk to me about keeping my mouth shut. Either that or he wants to kill me. One of those._

**

* * *

**

**Serge**

"**Glenn!" I threw him onto Kid's and my bed, speaking in a loud whisper. "I told you to keep quiet!"  
**

**"Come on, Serge." He too, spoke in the same tone. "I was just poking fun at you two. It's obvious you like her."  
**

**"Quiet down! She might hear you!" I nudged Glenn for him to soften his voice box.  
"Ahem, she's as deaf as a bat. There's no way she can hear me, see," Glenn cleared his voice. "Kid!" There was an utter silence.  
**

**"Kid, Glenn's calling you." Orlha notified Kid in the other room. A few seconds went by.  
****"What!" Her accent made her voice crack.  
**

**"Oh…um…nothing," A growl was heard seconds later. "See what I mean?" "Whatever," I sighed. "Just keep it down so Orlha doesn't hear."  
**

**"Oh believe me, she knows."  
**

**"What!" I jumped to Glenn's neck and chocked him.  
**

_How could he tell that blabbermouth my deepest secret ever! Doesn't he have any respect for me!  
_

**I let go, to allow him some air.  
****"Serge," He coughed. "Orlha knows everything about everyone. She even knows all about Kid's secrets." His voice was taunting.  
**

**"Oh, does she now?"  
**

**"Yep, everything about you too. Even about your crush on Kid," I paid no mind to Glenn's addition to his speak.  
****"Do you think she-"  
**

**"Not a chance."  
**

**"Damn," I again sighed. "Just please keep quiet."  
**

**"Sorry! Can't do that!" He laughed, lifting his arms to the air.  
**

**"Why not!"  
**

**"That's my little secret." He winked.  
**

**"Glenn!" I strangled him again. "That's not fair!"  
**

**"It's not fair that you haven't told Kid about how you feel!" Glenn's voice echoed through the empty room.  
**

**"Great Glenn, she's bound to hear that."  
**

**"Not my problem!" He chuckled.  
**

_How could he have ambushed me so easily? It's true I haven't told Kid about how much I like her. She's just so…unapproachable. Every time I get near, with the secret in my heart, I get butterflies. They frolic around in my stomach, as if it were a playground. Kid makes me sweat. I like her, in fact, love her. I truly do.  
_

**"Glenn…what am I going to do with you?" I couldn't** **help but laugh.**

**

* * *

**

**Orlha **

**MEANWHILE... Kid and I watched Serge drag Glenn off by the head. They were murmuring as they did so.**

_Serge must be mad. Hmm... Oh well!_

**Kid just stared until they disappeared. She continued to gaze off. I looked at her and smiled brightly.**

"**Hi Kid!" She looked at me, a little crossed.**

_Uh... I guess she's mad too. Oh gawd here it comes._

**She gave me a little push in the shoulder so that my back lay against the couch.**

"**What?" I asked innocently and clueless. **

"**Orlha! Don't give me none of that crap! You may not be that bright, but ya ain't that blond and we both know it."** **Kid stated with her head at my level and her eyes staring me down. I swallowed hard.**

_Ouch._

"**Now quit playin' dumb! Ya know what ya did!" Kid shouted.**

"**Alright! Fine!" I yelled as I got up and pushed Kid back some to give myself room to breathe.**

_She doesn't have to be so mad, I tease her all the time. She needs to cool it some before I get angry. Kid is smaller than me, so I would definitely win a cat fight... except I have longer hair and Kid's pretty stubborn so... I don't know._

**I guess as I was thinking this my eyes were glued to the ceiling and I was not paying attention because Kid snapped her fingers in my face.** **I looked at her like I just woke up.**

"**Orlha! Look at me!" I did what she said with my eyes in wait for her to say something, "We have gone over this before. I like Serge, but he and I are not tagether. I would appreciate if you and yer boyfriend, er fiancé, er whatever would quit makin' fun of us because-" **

_Blah, blah, blah, blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah- She's so good at rambling on, doesn't she ever stop?_

"**I've told you Serge and I are just good mates. Nothing more and you still-"**

_Did she just say 'mate'. He,he, he, she did. I didn't know we were from the outback._

**I was laughing at this not only inwardly, but a little on the outside too. Kid didn't pay attention, she just kept talking.**

_Oh wait, she said something like, 'Serge and I blah blah **mates.**' I got to get her for that one later. Note to self, tease Kid about calling herself and Serge **mates**._

**I focused in on Kid again. I heard her say something about Glenn and myself and making up stories.**

_I can't believe she's still talking._

**Then something interrupted Kid. Well, not really because she went on talking, but I heard it. It was Glenn's voice.**

"**Kid!"**

"**Kid," She finally shut her mouth when I said that, "Glenn's calling you."**

"**Oh... What!" Kid screamed in a cracked voice.**

"**Oh... um, nothing!" Glenn yelled back. Kid smacked a hand to her forehead and made a sound. She was annoyed.**

"**Anyways..." Kid said.**

"**Shh... wait. Kid, I know you in love with Serge, and I understand you just don't want me to tell him." I responded.**

"**Love! I... I, I don't love the bloke! Orlha, did you listen to a word I said!" Kid stuttered off her guard.**

"**No, but-"**

"**You didn't?"**

"**No, but-"**

"**I shoulda known ya were day dreamin'!"**

"**Kid!" I whined.**

"**Orlha, I don't love Serge!" She yelled one last time and then she marched off.**

_She can deny it all she wants, but I know the truth._

**I smiled to myself.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**- Alright so we gotta start some important stuff next chapter. Stuff with Serge Kid, I can't say what. (I don't know yet, cause Rikkuxstarr is writing it...lol) Stuff with Orlha and Glenn's engagement party too. Yes... they will have one. Hope you enjoyed this one!

**RikkuxStarr**: Shdon't tell wisdom that I got into her account and changed what was goin' on...' But yeah, When I explained a few things, I got chapters mixed up. I thought this was chapter one. Oops.

**Please Review. I encourage it! Really!**


	4. Advent Children

**Author's Notes**: This fic is being written by two people Rikkuxstarr & Wisdomk6906.

**RikkuxStarr**: Here we are again! Chapter 3! Hm...as usual, I'm Serge and Kid. Omigosh! I finished the last chapter of Zutto! Can you believe it? Now I just gotta write the chapters I'm missing in between. Well...this chapter is mostly about Serge and Kid, a big oops on my part. I'm not saying that Orlha and Glenn aren't big, just not in this chapter. I promise they will be in the next one. Well...gotta run! I wanna finish Zutto by sometime this week!

**Wisdomk6906**: Alright I checked this quickly cause I have to go, show on Sunday. Well anyways, remember thought's are in** italics**, uh... Kid's part is short in this one and Serge has two parts. This chapter I think has a bit more action and still some romance. Okay also some important foreshadowing for the conflict is mentioned. **Rikkuxstarr came up with our name for chap3! Finally lol it's after that ff7 thing, but for different reasons.**

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Chrono Cross.

_**Chapter 3: Advent Children **_

**

* * *

**

**Kid**

_I didn't know what ta do. Confess that I love Serge, or deny it and hide it inside? I go with option B. I don't know how Serge would react if I told him. I'm sure he'd point and laugh, or runaway or somthin'. I'm sure of it. I mean, the way he's been tauntin' me is kinda, well not reactin'._

**I stood beside the front door with me arms near crossed and me back leanin' to the wall.**

_How would Serge react? I don't know what goes on in his mind, so I ain't sure what he'd do._

**I looked outside to view the Guldovian children hoppin' happily through the docks.**

_They look so happy. I wouldn't mind havin' one or two in my life. Wait... I'm not suppose ta be thikin' bout Serge. Ah' how I'm mad at him!_

**

* * *

**

**Orlha**

**I stood brushing my hair in front of the mirror. I had just gotten out of the shower.**

_Work, work, everybody work! Some other people around here need to get jobs. Not mentioning any names... -cough- Kid..._

**I put my hair up in its usual long tails. Then I paused to take a good look in the mirror. My mind began to drift,**

_Am I ready for this whole marriage thing? I mean, really, when did I grow up? It seems like just the other say I was sixteen getting into all kinds of trouble. Last week I could have sworn I was that nine year old running around with my exact duplicate. Tia... I wish you were here to see that I finally have grown up._

**Glenn and I didn't have many relatives left, but we still had family. That's what Serge, Kid, Glenn and I have become. A type of family. The four of us have no one else, they have all past on, just each other.**

_This is depressing. I'm done with thinking about it. I have to go to work anyway._

"**Be excited!" I said to my refection.**

"**Face it, you needed to grow up." I added then I smiled.**

_Sometimes when I look in the mirror and talk to myself. I can pretend it's Tia, my twin sister, comforting me like she use to rather than myself._

"**Off to the bar then!" I hollered as I walked through the front room and out the door. Kid had been sitting in the corner by the window.**

"**One more move on me buster and I will****personally escort you out." I warned with a low tone in the drunk's ear so only he could hear me. He laughed disgustingly**. **"Uh..." I mumbled as I walked away rolling my eyes with my tray. Oh no, but he didn't leave it at that. That idiot actuelly had the nerve to say to me**,

"**I like the sound of that slut!" **

_Dead man... He's going to be sorry!_

**I dropped my plate, NO! More like threw it and turned to face the jerk.**

"**What was that you called me!"** **I questioned alarmed.**

"**Why, what are you going to do, call the manager?" He asked.**

"**I am the manager!" I shouted.**

"**Oh." Was the only thing I let him get out when I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jerked him out of his seat. **

"**What the-" His two buddies were yelling as I wrenched the drunk's arm behind his back and pushed him towards the exit. He turned around to fight back, but was met by my foot where it proceeded to kick him out the doorway.**

_I warned him, that guy was weak._

**I dusted my hands off and turned to clean my mess when my face ran into the chest of some huge guy. Another stood behind him. The huge guy grabbed my arm.**

"**Hey, what are you doing!" I asked viscously.**

"**It's to** **bad," said the short guy behind him "My friend liked you." A smirk formed on my lips. The two men looked confused.**

"**To bad** **for him. I don't go for the scrawny types**."** I pointed to the short guy, "You seem like my type." I said seductively.**

"**Let her go." The short guy demanded, and the big guy did so.**

_HA! Morons_

**I inched a little closer to him, he was only a little taller than me. I had my face close to him and I smiled. He smiled back.**

_What a sucker! To easy. This guy is so ugly must never get girls._

"**Ya!" I brought my foot up right between his legs. He fell to the ground. The big guy grabbed me around the waist from behind. **

"**Let go darn it!" I heard a yell and the big guy did what I told him to, amazingly. I was free and I turned just in time to see my fiance give the beast a crunching punch in the face.**

"**You broke my nose!" The big guy bellowed.**

"**Get out of here, don't let me see you near my girlfriend again!"** **Glenn yelled and the cowards ran out, "Are you okay?" He asked me concerned.**

"**I'm fine Glenn. I've been doing this for years.**"** I sighed. "You didn't need to step in."**

"**Yea sorry. I came by to talk to you about arrangements and saw that huge guy's hands on you. Got fired up and just wondered how badly I could hurt him.**"

_Glenn is about 5'9. I guess that's average height and he looks kind of skinny, but don't let that fool you. With all that armor and those two swords he has to carry around he's strong underneath._

"**Yea okay." I replied.**

**

* * *

**

**Serge**

_It had been hours, and Kid barely moved. She still was standing near the door, staring out to the sea. I feel terrible, for what? I have no clue. Kid just looks so down in the dumps lately. I don't know what to do._

**I was siting in a comfortable place on the couch. When I saw and heard Kid moan, to what I could not see. Finally after what seemed like days, I approached her.**

"**Kid, come on... please... I'm sorry."**

"**For what, mate?" She turned her back fully to me, her head was still glued to the outdoors.**

"**For whatever you're mad at me about."**

"**Mate, I was never mad at ya ta begin with... I've just been thinkin'."**

"**About what?" I took a few steps closer to her.**

"**I'm just thinkin' about... well the children out there. Take a look." I came behind her, to see young children dancing their day away as the sun set.**

"**Yeah... what about them?"**

"**Well," She coughed. "I was thinkin' maybe I'd like to have a few in my life."**

_Kid's talking crazy! I didn't even think she could think these thoughts. Something has been wrong with her... I would like to have some children too..., but since she said something that is crazy to her tongue, I think I'm going to mess with her a little bit. _

**Being near inches away from her, I wrapped my arms around her waist. I leaned my head into her neck.**

"**We could have some of our own if you'd like... right now." She turned around to me, her eyes as big as a cantaloupe.**

"**Are ya nuts!" She pushed me into the living room.**

"**Oh come on, Kid, I know you want to."**

"**Serge! That's disgustin'!" I came closer to her, lending out my left hand to her hip.**

"**Kid, you told me you want children... you can bare some right now."**

"**Serge!" She started to run, but I grabbed her by her right arm and threw her to the ground. Kid landed on her back, and so I sat on her stomach. I leaned my face inches from hers, my elbows on Kid's own. "Quit it!"**

"**Kid..." I said in a seductive tone. She tried wiggling herself out of my wrath.**

"**Serge! Get offa me! Yer breath smells ba-" Before she could finish, my lips met her's.**

_One reason I did that was because I wanted to show I cared for her, the second being that I wanted to shut her up!_

**After a few seconds, I pulled away. Kid, judging by her expression was both shocked and surprised.**

"**S-S-Serge..." I smiled.**

"**Kid... lets have a child." Kid's face was flushed.**

"**Serge! I never said with you!" She squirmed even more, but was unable to escape under my wight.**

"**Kid..." I laughed. Once again I leaned over and brushed my lips to hers. This time, she had not tried to break away. **

**Over the span of seconds, Kid changed. Just telling by her attitude towards me, she had gone from mad to amorous.**

**We broke our kiss several times, but none of which lasted forever. **

**

* * *

**

**Glenn**

**Orlha and I made our stroll back to the hut. We talked as we did so. Orlha had just gotten off work.**

"**Alright so do we _have_ to throw this party thing?" I asked in a whine.**

"**Oh of course Glenn, it's part of the whole marriage thing." Orlha responded as if it were obvious.**

_How would she know that? It's not like she has done this before._

**She stopped, I walked just ahead of her and then I also stopped. I turned around,**

"**What?"**

"**Well, at least I think it is." She added.**

_I spoke to soon, I knew she didn't really know. Orlha's a card. Just when she thinks she is positive, she second guesses and does a 180._

"**We'll have one okay, if you wish it." I stated.**

"**Yay!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck. Making me have to steady my weight, as she stood on the tips of her toes.**

**It got quiet as we stood there on the decks of our peaceful town. I could hear waves rolling in and out. I could feel them lifting and hitting the deck below my feet as well.**

_I wonder how Guldove was made? It's not really land after all. It's pretty much a huge deck sprouting from the water._

**It was a nice dayblue slightly reddened skies as evening approached.Sunny and warm, but it was cooling now. Not many tourists.**

_Guldove does not get tourists compared to Termina, just demi-humans looking for work, but does get passing tourists. Or people heading to Termina, but staying in Guldove for a night, they're annoying. _

**Orlha and I continued on our walk until we approached a ladder and made our way up.**

_It gets bad during storms. That is why most places are high up. The tides tend to raise._

"**Okay, Glenn, so when are we going to have the engagement party?" Orlha asked, once we reached the top.**

"**Soon, I guess." I answered.**

_How do I know? I don't even want the party. It's like, 'so your getting married!' and I'd be saying, 'Yea' and they would be like, 'Yay, who cares! Here's your damn gift I'm getting the hell out f here.'_

"**We need some time to invite the guests." Orlha replied, I sighed.**

"**Okay Orlha, I have no idea. When do you want to have it?"**

"**How about... like next week, or in the next two weeks."**

"**Yea, yea that's fine." I said.**

"**I can't wait to tell Serge and Kid. Hey, where are we going to have it?" Orlha asked.**

_Ah this should not be so hard!_

"**I thought we were just going to have it at home?" I questioned.**

"**No way Glenn! Hardly anyone can fit in there as it is. It has to be somewhere else, we'll have to pay for it." Orlha explained.**

_Oh great, now I'm losing gil out of this deal. This is dumb. We don't have many friends anyway._

"**How about the Termina Bar? That way you won't have to work like as if it were your bar and there is a lot of room." I told her.**

"**Yea that's a good idea." Orlha skipped ahead of me until she reached the door.**

"**Hey!" I caught up with her.**

"**What's the matter?" I asked.**

"**Door is locked!" Orlha shouted.**

_That** is** odd. Serge and Kid should be home and I don't have my key on me._

"**Have your key on you, Orlha?" She patted her hands over her own sides up and down.**

"**No."**

_Great, something might be wrong__This is going to cost me the price of a new door!_

"**Step back." I commanded. Orlha followed the order. I started by running my elbow into the wood door, I heard a crack. Then I kicked and the door fell down. I put my hand up to keep Orlha behind me safe as I drew my blade then I jumped inside. Orlha followed me with her fist up and gloves on.**

_I did not find what I expected. No, I found the total opposite of **that kind **of trouble. Orlha and I found our friends on the ground, not hurt in anyway, but instead making out._

"**What the heck!" I yelled.**

**Serge turned around, slowly, saw me and leaped off of Kid like he had been caught red handed with some stolen item. Kid got up with a partly shocked face.**

**

* * *

**

**Serge**

"**I-I-It's not what you think." That was the first thing to come to mind.**

"**Suuure..." Orlha giggled. She started to walk towards us, but then turned to Glenn. "Aw... I just realized we ruined their perfect moment!" She smiled. **

"**What do you mean, Orlha?" Glenn asked in the same fake, oblivious tone.**

"**You know... the kiss that expresses their love for each other!"**

"**What!" Kid got up to her toes and screamed. "I don't love this bloke!"**

"**Yeah! And I don't... her..." I spaced out**

_My mind was not set to say that. In fact, I do love Kid. I love Kid. I just couldn't lie about it__ Wait... if Kid says that she doesn't love me, then does she not?_

"**I said somethin' that I shouldn't have said, an' before I knew it, he got me on the ground. Started kissin' me!"**

"**Oh really..." Glenn laughed. "What is it that you said?"**

"**I said I'd like to have children!" Kid covered her yell with her mouth.**

_She realized she said the wrong thing. Now, thanks to her, we're going to be teased._

**Orlha and Glenn were near crying by laughter, of course.**

**"How many children!" Orlha laughed, her eyes tearing up even more.**

**"I'd say about six or seven the way it's going!" Glenn clenched his sides from laughing so hard.**

_It was a big mistake for Kid to say that. Shame on her. But, hey, they were going to figure out some time or later._

**"Ya guys are so mean!" Kid walked off to our room.**

**"Serge, go get her, if ya know what I mean." Orlha winked.**

**"Shut up." I walked away.**

_They'll never let this one down._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**-Yea... so we got that done and did u like it? Let us know if ya did! Can't really say what will happen next time. Oh yea I quoted the Clerks cartoon in this chapter, instead of Family Guy lol. **'**_Work, work, everybody work.'_

**Please Review. **


	5. Rising Tensions

**Author's Notes**: This fic is being written by two people Rikkuxstarr & Wisdomk6906.

**RikkuxStarr**: She can't write hers right now, she's busy sleeping. -wakes up- Ahem, well...my stuff came easy. That's all I hafta say. Lol. Gotta finish Zutto...

**Wisdomk6906**: Hey! This chapter was annoying I really got bored and didn't know what to write for my part. Then finally I just wrote something, and it's not bad. From here though it should get a lot more interesting. It's not all good in the house hold that's where the name came from.

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Chrono Cross.

_**Chapter 4: Rising Tensions**_

**

* * *

**

**Orlha**

**Kid refused to talk to me after that, she refused to talk to Glenn. Serge was not talking to us and Kid and Serge were not talking to each other so there was just not a lot of talking going on at all. It seemed Glenn and I were the only ones talking to anyone, ourselves and each other.**

_What is the world coming to! I must talk to someone else besides Glenn! Who will I confide my girlish problems to?_

**Nightfall had finally set over Guldove and it was getting late. I suppose Kid fell asleep well tangled in her mood. Who knows about Serge, but it had gotten awfully quiet leaving me to suspect he was asleep. The only stirring noise was Glenn mumbling to himself angry over his own handywork. He was trying to fix the door and I knew he wouldn't go to bed until it was fixed.**

_Well I suppose we can't just go to bed and leave the doorway wide open. Anyone could just waltz right in and I know Kid has made her fair share of enemies over the years._

**I yawned, **"**Glenn I am going to bed." He didn't acknowledge me, "Glenn!"**

"**Fine, I'll be there soon." Was all he said back.**

_Yeah right._

"**Whatever." I sighed. I headed to the room where the couch was. I allowed my body to fall back onto it with my arms legs sprawled. Then I turned over and allowed sleep to come.**

**I awoke late the next day trying to recall a dream. Kid had been in it and all I remember was that she kept trying to shoot me with some kind of ray gun, like Starky's! She told me that she got it form some parallel universe called 'eee-Bay'? Or some thing like that.**

_Weird I guess I should apologize before she goes to this 'eee-Bay' and shoots me._

**I looked around, but Glenn was not beside me. I got up and stretched my arms and walked into the front room. There I found Glenn sleeping in the open doorway. His one knee was up and his back was propped up against the doorway and his head was down. He was making soft breathing sounds and his sword lay next to him.**

_Aw... How cute! I'll leave him alone he's probably really tired._

**I went to Serge and Kid's room. For obvious reasons I thought it wise to go around the back way and knock.**

_I didn't want to walk in on anything again, in case Serge was in there._

**I knocked on the door.**

"**What!" I heard Kid shout.**

"**It's me, let me in." I replied.**

"**No!"**

"**Come on Kid please... I'm sorry, I want to tell you something!"**

"**Not if you're gonna say one thing about Serge kissin' me." She answered as she opened the door a crack to see me. **

"**He kissed you? It looked like you two were kissing each other." I must have said really dumbly.**

_Whoops._

"**Well, see," She slammed the door. "I knew ya couldn't do it!" Kid snapped.**

"**Oh wait!" I banged my fist on the door "I'm sorry! I promise I won't even ask any of the curious questions whirling around in my brain right now!" I stated. **

"**Go away!" Kid yelled.**

"**No! Kid it's about the wedding!" There was some silence and then the door open, to reveal Kid with with her tapping foot and folded arms. "I'm really sorry, please forgive me you're my best friend." I said. Kid raised her eyebrow.**

"**What didjaa wanna tell me?" She asked.**

"**I want you to come to Glenn's and my engagement party at the Termina bar. Will you?" **

**

* * *

**

**Kid**

**I looked around, only ta see Orlha's puppy dog eyes starin' at me. **

"**Fine... I wouldn't not let ya invite me anyway." I sighed.**

"**Yay!" Orlha jumped fer me shoulders squeezin' ta get the breath outta me. **

"**Okay, okay." Was all I could get out. I led her in, invitin' her ta sit on my bed. "Now when is it?"**

"**In a week or two, I guess."**

"**Ya guess , huh?" I crossed my arms. **

"**Glenn and I haven't discussed much about it yet." I laid down from my sitting position. I stretched my arms across the un-made bed. After that, I let out a long sigh.**

_I guess by then I'd hafta get along with Serge again._

"**So, Kid, you'd have to get along with Serge by then." Orlha took the words from my thoughts.**

"**Exactly what I was thinkin'." Orlha's mind began ta wonder as her eyes scattered about the room.**

"**Speaking of Serge, where is he?" I let out a silent giggle.**

"**I tied him up in the closet last night."**

"**What!" Orlha dashed over, near trippin' to our tiny closet space. Inside, Serge was still sleepin' with his hands tied behind his back and a 'kerchief around his mouth. "Kid!"**

"**I thought he might have tried ta put the moves on me while in bed." I laughed. At that note, one of Serge's eyes popped open.**

_His expression looked so angry, which made me wanna laugh._

"**Poor thing." Orlha started to lead him out, but accidently fell to his face. "Oops, sorry Serge." He let out a few mumbles, along with squirms. Orlha bent over to let the 'kerchief out from his mouth.**

"**About time." Serge coughed.**

"**Serge, how long were you in there!"**

"**Oh, you know the part where it got really quiet?" He sarcastically bellowed. "Since then." I was payin' no mind to their conversation.**

_I'm just gonna get yelled at as always. "Kid don't do that." or "Kid, come on." even, "Kid, why don't you-" Bah to all of 'em. I try ta let myself be free fer a while. I'm tiered of bein' stuck under the same four, or so, walls. I'm tired of bein' nice, or tryin to, at least. I've been nagged a few times fer not havin a job. Fine! I'll go get one!_

"**Kid! Kid!" Orlha could be seen at the horizon of my feet. "Are you listening!"**

"**Sure." I laughed and looked away.**

"**Come on, Kid, just try to listen. Why don't you do that for once?"**

_See, what'd I tell ya?_

"**Whatever." I started gettin' up towards the door.**

"**Oh, no you don't." Serge met me at the exit. It appeared he got out of my ropes by himself. "If anyone is leaving, that's me."**

"**Fine by me, mate." My face drifted back ta Orlha. "So now, that party thing is at Termina? Who ya invitin'?" Orlha paused.**

"**Yes, and just some close friends."**

"**I see." I gave Orlha a sly eye when Serge left. "Now, what were some of those crazy questions floatin' around in yer head?" Orlha stuck out her tongue with a smile. I did the same.**

**

* * *

**

**Serge**

**Leaving the girls alone in our room I headed through Orlha and Glenn's room.**

_I wonder where Glenn is... he's usually still sleeping by now._

**As I turned the corner, I saw Glenn hunching between the pieces of the broken door.**

_That guy never gives up, does he?_

**I bent over to him and patted his back.**

"**Good boy! Guarding the house when were sleeping! Good boy! Wanta treat?" I laughed, using the same voice as someone would if they were talking to a dog. Wiping the drool from his face, he gave me a blank stare.**

"**I tried fixing the door.**

"**I noticed." Glenn was still half-asleep. I helped him over to the couch and sat him down. "Orlha was telling Kid that you and her were going to have an engagement party. Are you really going to go through with this?" He leaned back and sighed.**

"**If it makes her happy, then I will." Glenn didn't look to happy.**

_I can tell by the look in his eye that he didn't want this party at all. I better not bring it up for a while._

"**So um... are we going to buy a new door?" I asked, trying to change the subject.**

"**I want to fix the door!"**

"**Glenn, doors don't cost much gil, I can go buy one later."**

"**But..."**

"**Glenn, it'd make your's and my life a whole lot easier.**

"**It would have been easier if you two didn't lock the door on us when you were having your 'alone' time." I shot him a nasty look and walked away.**

**

* * *

**

**Glenn**

**Serge proceeded to move away from me.**

_What does he expect me to think, it's the truth after all. He can't act like Kid and him were not on the ground making out. It does not matter, I should find Orlha._

**I stood up and stretched out my back. I had a feeling to where Orlha was. Kid's room, trying to get information out of her, I gathered. I came to Serge and Kid's room and I overheard them talking.**

"**So Orlha, who ya invitin'?" I heard Kid question.**

"**I don't know, I think Glenn and I need to talk about that, maybe tonight." I shook my head hearing that.**

_Definitely not looking forward to that._

"**Orlha!" I called from behind the curtain. I heard her get up and wander over. She opened the curtain fast.**

"**Yea?" She asked.**

"**I'm working today so I'm going to get in the shower and go, okay?" She nodded.**

"**Yeah okay." I started to walk away thinking maybe the blonde in her allowed her to forget already.**

_Home free._

"**Oh wait!" she called and reached out a hand.**

_Damnit!_

**I turned and looked at her.**

"**When you come back tonight I want us to start arranging this party. We have to start inviting people right away." She explained to me.**

"**Orlha, do we have to, tonight... I mean it's not that I don't want to..."**

_I don't._

"**But, I'm going to be coming home really late.: I replied. **

"**Come on Glenn... please...!" She begged.**

"**Fine." I heard myself respond.**

**I left after that. I was not looking forward to this at all. Unfortunately that night I made that painfully obvious.**

_**THAT NIGHT...**_

_It's late... I can't wait to just go to sleep._

**My thoughts came to an abrupt halt as I opened the door. I found Orlha sitting there and I remembered. **

_Oh, right._

**She was sitting on the ground with a bunch of papers scattered around her.**

"**Okay so what are we doing?" I asked sitting down across from her.**

"**Going through some stuff." She replied.**

"**Right..." I yawned.**

"**I was wondering how many people we're going to invite?" Orlha asked.**

"**How ever many." I yawned again.**

"**Well okay, how about we decide who and then just count how many people we invited in the end?" Orlha questioned.**

"**Okay Serge and Kid us... Uh..." She wrote them down. I paused after my prolonged 'uh'. Orlha just looked up at me. "I don't know, I have no friends. How about you?"**

"**Give it a rest Glenn-"**

_Rest, I'd love to. Now let me!_

"**You have friends. What about Miss Riddel and the Viper?" She asked.**

"**I don't know," I rubbed the back of my head, "I don't want to bother them, they're busy people." Orlha shot me an annoyed glare. "What? I'm going to invite them to the wedding still."**

"**Anyone else?" She said changing the subject.**

"**Write Riddel, Zoah, Karsh and Marcy, but not the Viper." I said, "Those are my people."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yea."**

"**Alright I'm going to invite Mel, Korcha, Macha-"**

"**Do we have to invite Korcha?" I asked.**

"**Yes, I've known him along time and plus who will make Serge jealous if Korcha is not hitting on Kid?" She questioned knowingly.**

"**Fine." I accepted that.**

_I should have known._

"**Continuing the list now, Macha, Lisa, Steena, Miki, Luccia and... Leena."She concluded.**

"**Leena! Orlha that's not such a bright idea."**

"**We need her, who is going to make Kid jealous by hitting on Serge."**

_This whole party just seems like an excuse for Orlha to put an evil plan into action to set up Serge and Kid. Well from what we have seen she doesn't have to try anymore..._

"**Whatever!" I sighed.**

"**Okay, so, Glenn when we're eating, when do you want to start your speech-"**

"**What?"**

"**I assumed you would say something."**

"**Orlha, you shouldn't be assuming anything, I really don't want-"**

"**Come on Glenn, you're a good speaker." She whined.**

"**No, Orlha why don't you!" I yelled.**

"**I'm not graceful with words like you are, Glenn."**

"**Orlha, I have no idea what to say!" I shouted.**

"**So?"**

"**SO, then I'm going to have to prepare a speech and Orlha, I never have the time!"**

"**Glenn I've seen you do it from the top of your head!"**

"**Orlha at the wedding I will, but this is just some stupid party!"**

_Did I just say that!_

"**You think it's stupid? Then why did you agree to it?" She asked calmly, but with anger hidden behind her tone.**

"**I thought it is what you wanted." I answered.**

"**Who cares what I want!" Her voice raised some, "because my ideas are stupid, so, gee, I must be too." She yelled turning her back on me and wrapping her arm around herself. Instantly feeling bad suddenly I came up behind her.**

"**No, Orlha, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just tired that's all." I began to put my hand on her shoulder, but she turned and looked at me with wide unemotional eyes.**

"**Then go to bed." I stared at her back for a moment hesitant on what to do. It was a slight contest, as I looked down at her I knew I had lost. I turned and headed to bed. **

_Orlha is not one to get mad easy, but when she does it's hard to reason with her. She is full of passion in all aspects of emotion._

**Orlha never came to bed that night. She prefers to avoid people when she's angry.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**- Okay so were done with the hard chapter before things start to get a little mixed up(hint, hint) ---Muwahaha -wink-. So please let us no what you thought.

**Please Review. **


	6. I Never Looked at you that Way

**Author's Notes**: This fic is being written by two people Rikkuxstarr & Wisdomk6906.

**RikkuxStarr**: Well, well...been a long time, eh? I've been in a really romantic mood lately...and I needed to save it for this story, since I'm revising ICHY. Well, as always, I'm Serge and Kid!

**Wisdomk6906**: Okay this chapter was fun after I finally got the time to write down my ideas. It's hard sometimes what between horses, drivers ed, parties, end of school, and 4-h. Bla Bla I'll quit that, anyway I think the title fits the characters emotions well in this chapter. I wrot Orlha and Glenn's parts. No give aways this time.

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Chrono Cross.

_**Chapter 5: I Never Looked at You That Way**_

**

* * *

**

**Serge**

**I laid back into my bed.**

_Fall... so lonely, so quiet. Kid didn't sleep in our room last night. Glenn and Orlha seemed as if they were mad at each other. I wonder if that's what Kid's feeling, anger..._

**I leaned up and my eyes explored the room.**

_It's so quiet now that everyone is mad at each other. Well, except me. I'm not mad. Hopefully everything will get better before the party. _

**Standing up, I started walking towards the bathroom.**

_I need a good shower to clear my head._

**When in front of it, I noticed the door was closed.**

_That's odd... I don't remember closing the door._

**I turned the knob, and a huge gust of steam rushed at me.**

"**Serge!" With an instant, I shut the door. I sank to the floor and blushed.**

_How could I have done that? I thought I was home alone..._

"**Ya bastard! Have ya ever heard of the word 'knockin'!"**

"**Sorry Kid..." My voice dared not to sound the least bit amused. Hearing a click from the door, I stood up and lowered my head. "I'm so sorry, Kid!" I looked up and saw Kid with a small smirk on her face.**

"**Yer lucky I was wearin' this towel, mate."**

_Phew, at least I'm not going to get scolded at. Hm... I wonder what Kid would say if I..._

"**Kid!" I grasped her elbows and lowered my head with much grief. "I'm sorry!"**

"**Um... mate, it's al'ight... it's no big deal." Her voice showed me she was caught off guard.**

"**No! Really Kid! I feel terrible!" I squeezed myself to her, shoving my face to her collarbone.**

"**Serge, mate," She lifted her hands to my back. "It's okay, happens all the time. I don't know what has gotten inta ya."**

"**But, Kid! What would happen if you weren't wearing that towel?"**

_Okay... I know that sounds really wrong, but it's one of the ways to get Kid not mad at me, that is, if she is._

"**Serge... would ya just quit it!" She tipped me up and started walking to our room. As if I were a little puppy, I followed her. She had clothes spread out across our bed.**

"**Hm..." She tapped her index finger to her lips. "Can't decide what ta wear..."**

"**How about just the towel?" I laughed . Kid reached out to our bed and threw her pillow at me. "Hey... I was just kidding!"**

"**Yeah right, ya know I'd never just-" Kid interrupted herself, due to me coming inches from her.****"Serge****why ya lookin' at me like that? Serge? Serge!" I leaned her onto her back and pressed my lips to her's.**

"**No matter what you wear you still look-"**

"**C'mon, mate! Get off! Lemme get some clothes on!" I laughed and kissed her again. "Serge! What happens if Orlha and Glenn catch us again!"**

"**It doesn't matter..." I seduced my voice, as I tried luring her eyes to mine. Once again our lips touched.**

* * *

**Orlha**

**I woke up so early that next day after our fight. I wanted to get out of that hut and far away from Glenn. So I woke up before the sun even rose to go to work. I didn't feel so angry anymore, just upset now. I took a shower and I got ready in uncomfortable silence. I was gone just before he had to get up.**

_Lets face it Orlha, your just not in the mood to see him yet._

**At work Jezz wouldn't leave me alone all day. She kept asking me what was wrong.**

_How can she possibly tell? Is it that obvious I'm upset? I want to be bymyself. I feel kind of sick in my stomach._

**I guess I had been spacing out all day. I would be thinking to myself and trying to decide what I was going to say to Glenn when I got home or wondering if I should just continue to ignore him. Then I would feel a hand on my shoulder. I would look up and see Jezz's concerned face.**

"**Are you sure your okay?" She would ask me. I had hired her a month prior. She was very sweet and friendly. I appreciated what she was trying to do, but she was far to young for me to lay my problems on her.**

"**I'm fine, Jezz. get back to work." I would reply trying to be as sweet back to her as I could be. It was hard when your weren't in that bright mood like you're suppose to be for work.**

"**Okay... if you want to talk to me about it, just say something." She started to walk away, but then she stopped, "That guy is staring at you." She giggled and went to pour more drinks.**

_So what probably just another drunk... _

**I looked up and was surprised, by what I saw.**

_He's not a drunk, not at all. Hmmm... Not bad looking either. No Glenn though, that's for sure._

**Suddenly thinking that I felt the urge to go over and flaunt myself to a stranger. A stranger with his eyes on me. That wasn't right at all.**

_Tough luck buddy. I'm already taken. I'm suppose to be Glenn's girl ya know._

**That thought gave me a whole new perspective, not a positive one. I felt trapped all of the sudden. I looked down at my engagement ring and it was a shank that I was prisoner to. The sickening feeling ran it's course back though my body.**

**Why was I feeling like this, why all the sudden did marriage seem like a life sentence. Oh now I was getting the kind of thoughts a prisoner doomed for the death sentence gets.**

_I'm to young for this. I want another chance. Give me more time! _

**Another chance? What I really meant was a fling, and I knew it, but the idea of it was so wrong. I wouldn't even allow my inner voice admit to it. **

**I took a moment to let reality settle back in, and I admitted all my dishonest thoughts as best I could. I was so ashamed I began staring at the ground all day as I worked so that my mind would not go back on the topic.**

_Wow, what is this floor made of?_

**When I arrived back at home. I wanted to be alone. I wasn't sure if anyone was around. I remembered leaving a****bracelet in Serge's room a few days ago. I headed in there to retrieve it.**

_Oh, Serge and Kid are kissing, I think I should... _

**I sighed, "I don't care." I mumbled hardly audible and I walked out without so much as a second glance. I was to distracted with my own troubles to worry about the kind of trouble those two were causing even if Kid was only in a towel.**

**

* * *

**

**Glenn**

**I woke up the next day feeling like I hadn't slept a wink. I felt drowsy and exhausted. I had been tossing and turning all night. I had a bed soar on my back. I had waken up a lot during the night and I just felt miserable.**

_It's stress caused by the fight I bet. When I'm stressed, it burdens my mind so I have a hard time relaxing into sleep._

**I sat up in my bed sitting with my elbows rested on my knees and my hands and fingers buried in my hair.**

_Orlha is gone already. I'm not sure about work today._

**I raised to my feet after a moment and got ready. Then I headed off to the Manner. Today we were put into training, I joined Marcy, Karsh and Zoah in the courtyard. They could tell I was tense from something. They began partnering up, but I guess my mind was somewhere else. I heard them talking, but I didn't really _hear _them at all.**

"**How about me and Marcy?" Karsh questioned.**

"**I'M NOT SO SURE I WANT TO FACE HIM TODAY." Zoah answered. **

"**Your right maybe he should sit out he seems out of it and it might not be fair." I think Karsh had said.**

"**Oh Whatever! I'll fight him if you two don't want to. Right Glenn!" Marcy hollered at me.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Were going to face off, you and me." She replied with her hands on her hips**

"**Yeah, okay..." I answered.**

_Who really cares who. I just want this day to be over._

**I watched as Zoah and Karsh began their fight not really paying attention to their tactics, or strategies. Just watching them move, it mesmerized me as my mind continued to drift.**

_Maybe I should apologize to her when I get back. I wonder if she'll listen?_

"**AHHH!" I let out as my body flew onto my back landing with a clank as my armor hit the ground.**

"**Pay attention you idiot!" Marcy screamed at me. I shook my head.**

_Teenagers._

**I stood to my feet and drew my sword. I charged at her, but she swiftly dodged me and grabbed my free arm and threw me over her. Then she laughed as I spit dirt from my mouth.**

"**Boy Glenn, you are like a total push over." **

_She has gotten a lot stronger compared to the last time we fought._

**Getting annoyed I stood and turned around, but this time she punched me in the face hard. I dropped my sword.**

"**How does it feel to get beat by a little girl Glenn?" She taunted as she stood over me. Now I just could not help it, I was angry. All the tension I was feeling from me and Orlha's fight suddenly ripped through me. I picked my sword up tossed it in the air then kicked back up to my feet catching it's handle. Marcy smirked.**

"**You like, finally ready?"****I swung the sword to my side as a stance. Showing her I was. She came at me stopped, jumped up and performed her Cat's cradle tech. I covered myself. Stayed on my feet during each blow as they just made me more and more angry.****It didn't do it much else, then she came at me her fist hurling towards my face again I caught it with my shield arm and then hurled my blade towards her. She blocked it with her shield. Then she tried to kick me I took hold of her leg then slashed her armor. She went back her face turning red from aggravation, she couldn't hit me all the sudden and she didn't like it.**

**This time I came at her, thoughts of using my first tech crossed my mind, but I didn't find I needed it. Instead I rammed her with my weight. She went back and as she caught herself from falling. I angrily** **brought my sword's blade on her back armor. She went forward on her face. She was up quickly though as she scrambled to evade, I twisted around fast and hit her with the end of my sword. She nearly fell again then I kicked at her feet. She fell and I aimed the blade at her coldly.**

"**You lose."**

**After that Zoah and Karsh were both as shocked as Marcy in the way I was fighting without much mercy. They faced me, and it was my comrades who became the pushovers.** **They didn't do much better then Marcy. **

_I'm fuming, my eyes are bloodshot and I just have so much energy and power. What's happening to me._

**I was sent home after I beat them the way I did, but I still felt like I could run the worlds largest marathon and win. It was quiet when I arrived in the hut. I looked around.**

_No one, I guess it's okay if I just..._

**I stripped off my armor right there. I didn't care. My body felt to weak for my own soul. It felt worn, but I felt strong and angry... I heard footsteps. My head snapped as I quickly looked up. Orlha stood leaning in a doorway with her hands grasping at the sides of her arms uncomfortably. I looked away from her. She walked towards me without saying anything.**

_What is she doing? _

**She stopped in front of me and slowly dragged her eyes up into mine.** **She had a face full of guilt.**

_Why? Why is she looking at me like that? Has she done something? _

**I started to feel my anger again, annoyed with whatever she was hiding from me.**

"**What?" I questioned. She just looked down. "What!" I asked a little more stern. She suddenly wrapped her arms around me and and brought her head against my chest.**

_I don't understand, what is going on! What is she doing, is she not mad at me?_

"**Orlha, what, what are you doing?" I questioned my annoyance coming through my voice.****"Are you trying to say your sorry or something?" I questioned. She suddenly backed off me like I had just stabbed her. **

"**Why would I apologize, I didn't do anything?**_" _**She stated.**

"**What!" I answered anger now coming out.**

_If she's not sorry then why was she looking at me with guilt clouding her eyes. I don't understand. Is she still mad or was she trying to forgive me. Well I hope not because I'm not saying sorry to her._

**She looked at me her eyes squinting. **

"**I don't want to fight anymore Glenn." She said. I couldn't believe that she said that, like I was causing a fight! She was being weird.**

"**Well, I don't either, but you come over here and start hugging me like you just forgive me because you were mad and I'm not even entirely sure why you got mad to begin with!"****I yelled that was no mistake I suddenly wanted to move away from the girl I loved. "What have you done?"**

"**What!" Orlha questioned.**

"**You heard me. I know when your feeling ashamed." I told her****She looked at me shock evident on her pretty face like she had just been caught.****Then her looked change, irritation, and her squinting violet eyes glared at me.**

"**I don't need to take this, Glenn! Especially from you!" Her attitude reminding me much of Marcy's on a bad day.**

"**Fine then don't tell me, run away!" I said as she marched away from me. "Where you going, outside, in a corner to hide!" I shouted. Tears were building in her eyes as she turned to face me half way out the door.**

"**I'm getting the hell away from you!" Her shaky voice cracked out with rage. Then she slammed the door.**

"**Whatever! I don't give a damn!" I shouted as if she could still here me. I turned around folded my arms and paused. The tension returned and I suddenly found my self turning over our table by throwing it. My rage giving me more strength. I pealed the shirt off my back swiftly and then strode over to the back room. **

**There I could burn the rage out of myself by working my body until I couldn't move. So much energy and power it needed a place to go. I arrived where the equipment was, no one was around at the moment so I began. I trained hard and fast with the most weight the equipment could handle and I just couldn't stop as the sweat ran down my skin. All I could see was Orlha slamming that door and all I could hear was her screaming. **

"_I'm getting the hell away from you!"_

**It played over and over in my head as I worked myself to death.**

**

* * *

**

**Kid**

**Serge still had me toppled over on the bed. I wrapped me arms around his neck, bringin' him closer ta me. His hand slid down to me hip. It gently caressin' the side of my stomach. We still were in the midst of our kiss, when the door slamin' could be heard, followed by "I'm getting the hell away from you!" Instantly, we broke apart.**

"**What was that, mate?" I asked, him still layin' on me. Serge's body stayed still, not attemptin' ta move, in case the yellin' continued near us. Glenn's gruntin' could be heard for miles.**

"**Sounded like Orlha... and Glenn." His breath touched me chin. We stayed like that for a few seconds, ponderin' what could have happened in the other room.**

"**Get off!" I attempted to throw him off, realizin' what had happened in the past few minutes. He barely budged.**

"**You're still too weak, Kid." He laughed, wrappin' his arms around my lower back.**

"**Serge! Get offa me!" I latched my hands to his shoulders and started to push. Fianlly his arms unhooked and he fell backwards, catchin' himself on the edge of the bed.**

"**You have to work out more, Kid. You're getting weaker by the minute." Tightenin' the falling towel, I stood up.**

"**Fine then, mate. I'll go right now." As I headed for the door, I noticed what I had been wearing. "Serge..."**

"**Get out!" Laughin' he got off the bed and took one last look at me before he left.**

_Serge can get really lovey-dovey sometimes. Which, I will admit, I like. I can't tell whether he does it out of love or fun. I want ta come out and share my feelings with him, but I fear so much the rejection I may go through... I need to clear my head._

**I got on my workout clothes and headed ta our miniature gym.**

_Workin' out helps ease the mind at times of frustration, I think._

**As I walked in, I noticed a muscular-built man working out in front of me. When he stood up, my eyes easily went to his stomach, not once noticing who it was.**

_Wow... he's sp well worked out..._

"**Hey, Kid." Me mind was still on his body.**

_Muscles are what usually attract me most. He's so..._

"**Kid...?"**

"**W-W-What?" I suddenly shot my eyes up ta his face**. **"Glenn..."**

_I never realized Glenn was so attractive. I had gotten used to him being with Orlha and always having his armor on, having a muscular body never crossed my mind._

"**Kid... hey, can I talk to you?"**

"**Yeah, as long as you help me workout so I can take down serge." A minute smile appeared on his face.**

_I can tell somethin' is wrong._

**I sat down on the machine he had been near and he stood beside me. I lifted me legs ta the upper bars and started to push, releasin'** **after fully extendin'.**

"**So what did ja wanna talk to me about?"**

"**Orlha's mad at me."**

"**Isn't she always?" A laugh came outta me gaspin' for air.**

"**Not like this..." Glenn rested his hand on the machine and watched me legs come back and forth. "I called her idea 'stupid', then I thought she was giving me the look that she usually does when she's has got into trouble... but then she ended up running from me." I rested my feet.**

"**My stomach hurts..." I panted.**

"**That's because you're doing it wrong." He leaned into me, moving my body slightly to the right. As he looked both he and I noticed how close we were. Glenn stood back straight and dared nor ta look at me. "That should help."**

"**Well... Orlha..." I made a grunt noise as I pushed up. "Just let her air out a while... then don't say anything mean to hurt her again." **

"**That wasn't mean!"**

"**Well...it is to her..." I let my body go limp, resting upon the ' death trap'. "This is hard work..." I laughed**

**"Yeah..." His mind was still troubled. Not payin' attention to meself, I realized I was fallin' off the bench.**

**"Ah!" A thud echoed through the room as I hit the floor.**

"**Kid..." He laughed. "What're you doing down there?"**

"**What do ya think?" I stared back up at him. He bent down, extendin' a hand ta me. I took it, but as I stood, I lost my balance. As I fell ta the floor again, Glenn came down with me. He fell on me stomach, flattenin' me even more.**

"**Ooph!" Glenn screeched when he tackled me. "Kid, you're so-" When he looked ta me, everythin' froze. Glenn's face was within inches of mine, his heated breath blowin' on my chin, as Serge's had minutes before.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**- Uh, next time I dunno just let us know what you thought and were open to hearing suggestions too.

_"You want to Review,"_** you are hearing a voice in your head saying that.**


	7. Sinful Thoughts

This fic is being written by two people Rikkuxstarr & Wisdomk6906.

**RikkuxStarr**: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been a long time. We're busy college students! I promise we WILL finish this story. I'm also slowly working on Zutto again, so there should be a new chapter of that coming up soon as well. Well...I should probably be working on that now...Sayonara!

**Wisdomk6906**: Hello! Happy Holidays people who maybe possibly still read this fic. I finally wrote my part and RikkuxStarr wrote hers so we are posting, finally! Sorry, but starting college and being some states away from each other made it a bit harder to work on this story, but hopefully were back in the zone.

**Author's Notes**: This chapter hopefully is not a disappointment. Things may look down for our characters, but Kirge fan don't give up hope! Were just going to keep you on your toes for a bit! All the characters are a bit confused in this chapter. What does it mean? Does it mean anything? Just wait and see...

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Chrono Cross in anyway shape or form and please accept that! Jeeze!

_**Chapter 6**_: _**Sinful Thoughts**_**

* * *

**

Glenn 

**I stopped, my muscles suddenly tensed and I could not move. It was nothing physical, although it felt like it. It was all in my head with Kid's lips so close to mine. I felt trapped. My eyes were so focused in on her's** **I found I could no longer blink. Otherwise she might disappear and for some reason I didn't want that as I caught a wintery scent**

_Look at her, why does she look so different... she looks... it almost makes me want to- wait!_

**My eyes slammed shut at the image that played in my head and I turned my head away from hers keeping my eyes down. I didn't want to look at her again, in case those foreign thoughts returned. Then I slowly got up. **

"**Sorry about that Kid." There was no response, but I felt her eyes on me. She was probably wondering what had just happen**.

_I wonder, did Kid catch the same vibes I did? Or is she just wondering what is with me? What I felt was some kind of urge, or attraction just for a second._

**I finally could not stand it and I allowed my tiered eyes to look at her and relax. Her face showed puzzlement**.

_I wonder what she's thinking. Oh great this is awkward. I can't believe I almost did that. What about Orlha? I'm an idiot!_

"**No, no don't worry bout it, mate." Came her response at last.** **I reached down offering a hand to her to help her off the ground. She took it hesitantly. As she gripped my hand another image came. This time of myself pulling Kid into my arms with her hand, right against me. I could feel myself suddenly getting nervous as I put that idea to rest.**

**As soon as she was off the ground I let go of Kid's hand and I backed a few steps away. I Needed room to breath, I was beginning to doubt myself.**

_Can I trust my brain to control my body?_

"**Is somthin' wrong, Glenn?" Kid questioned me. **

_She wasn't acting like she felt it. Maybe she did not. Oh well, I'll just act normal too._

**I shook my head.**

"**No, just thinking about Orlha again." I lied. "I've never seen her like this before." I added as I went to the chin up bar. I jumped, grabbed it and began to pull my chin above the bar at a nice pace. Hoping the work and conversation would keep my mind occupied. Kid was watching me I noticed** **as she leaned against the wall.** **Made me pick up the pace a bit.**

"**Well, yea she did sound mad I heard her yellin' after all, but what could you have possibly of said to set her off like that?" Kid asked her eyes still glued to me shifting as I did. "I mean surely it's not because ya called her party 'stupid' is it?"**

"**No..." I said taking a breath as the image of her slamming the door returned and her guilty expression. It made me move even faster, the emotion. "I accused her of doing something, and I know that was wrong, but she must have done something bad if she got so mad. It... it was like I called her on it and she got scared and covered it by getting mad. She basically said I was trying to cause a fight. What do you think?" **

_What did she do? She must have done something. She had that look of shame. Did she cheat or something?_

"**Uh... Kid?" I said coming out of my own thoughts realizing Kid had not said anything. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.** **She stopped her eyes shifting around like she had just woken up. **

"**Huh, what sorry." She replied. I smiled at her and dropped down from the bar.**

_Was Kid doing what I think she was? Well we'll see about that, time to charm._

**I slowly stepped** **up to her with a smirk and I put my arms around her. She seemed stiff in her back as I pressed my face past hers so that my lips were to her ear.**

"**Thank you Kid, I'm going to take a shower now." As I was going to pull back to finish the joke, I found my self lingering there so close to her. My smirk fading and my eyes relaxing. Finally mentally slapping myself I dragged myself away I smiled at her brightly and then walked away towards the bathroom.**

**Serge**

**After my encounter with Kid, I walked into Glenn's and Orlha's room. The room was empty. No life seemed to linger. Shadows spread throughout the walls.**_**  
**__Their argument must have been a big one, I mean, usually whenever they get into an 'argument', they usually sit in their room and reason out their differences._  
**I threw myself on their bed and let out a long sigh. I moved my back to make myself more comfortable.  
**_Their bed isn't half bad, but Kid's and mine is better._

**An hour went by and several bodies had blurred across my vision. No one seemed to notice I was there. I leaned up and looked forward. In the corner of my eye, I spotted a small frame standing in front of the mirror as she twisted her long blonde hair into a braid.** **She wasn't wearing the usual clothes, instead** **she wore a white sports bra** **and a mini skirt I had never seen before.**

_She is so beautiful. Her defined body, her flowing blond hair, everything about her is perfect. Absolutely everything is perfect, even her temper._

**I shifted my bandana and rolled down my purple socks.**

_This would be a good opportunity to get closer to her, sneak up on her from behind and just hold her._

**I slid from the bed and fell on the floor. Pretending I was some sort of ninja, I crawled on my knees. I hid behind several objects, making sure to keep out of sight. Finally I bolted it until I was at her ankles. She didn't notice me then either. As I gathered on my feet, I threw my arms around her mid-section and hoisted her up in the air.**

**"What happened to you wearing that towel for me?" A grin smeared across my face.**

**"Serge!!! What are you doing?!" Her face turned towards me, no white marks on her cheeks, violet eyes instead of blue.**

**"Orlha!" I threw her onto the ground and backed up. "I'm so sorry!" I bowed my head, trying to hide my apple-red cheeks.**

**"So this is how you treat Kid," As I looked up, I noticed the same grin on her face as I had minutes ago. Her hands were placed on her hips. She was imitating Kid by having her foot tap.**

**"So ya thought I was Kid, didja mate?" Orlha giggled, attempting to add an accent to her voice, but not sounding like Kid at all.**

**"How come you're dressed like that and your hair! It's up like hers!" I was boggled. Orlha laughed.**

**"Well..." Her face was concerned. Orlha's body language showed it. "You heard Glenn and I fight earlier, didn't you?" I nodded. "I was just about to go running so I put my hair up. I wanted to try something different, something not me. I want to get out of the house so I could avoid him for a while." She seemed proud of herself. I looked at her confused.**

"**You were going to run in that mini skirt?" I questioned thrown off.**

**"Well I've got great legs, why not show them off?"**

_Yeah you-WAIT!_

**"Oh well I'm going to get going!" Orlha started to run off, then turned around and winked. "See ya...mate." With a strange and awkward hop, she ran out of the room. I stood there, aimlessly staring at the direction she left. I looked down toward my gloved hands, placing my right hand over my heart. It was oddly beating incredibly fast, the same speed Kid usually makes my heart beat.**

_I some strange feeling when I held her in my arms. The word 'mate' made my stomach tingle. Something about her attracted me and it wasn't just that I thought she was Kid was it? Wait..._

**I turned back to Orlha and Glenn's room and fell on their bed again. Under the covers, my body curled up into a tiny ball. Barely any of myself was exposed, except for my cobalt hair. It was darker now, even more shadows spreading around me.**

_I felt like I committed some kind of sin. There was a little bit of guilt mixed in with lust. Though I have true feelings for Kid, Orlha gave me a chill. It was different. It wasn't anything special, just that the little things count more than the big ones do. I don't know what I'm dwelling on. Maybe it's just all in my mind...I can't have feelings for Orlha, she and Glenn are engaged. They love each other. I can't break them apart. It wouldn't seem right. Wait, why am I thinking about breaking Glenn and Orlha up? Get it out of your head Serge, she was running around half-naked any guy would be attracted to that, right?_

**I let out an even deeper sigh and closed my eyes.**

**Orlha**

_What...? What?! What the hell was that?!_

"**Errr!" I yelled out frustrated as I ran away from the hut**.

_What's going on in this head of mine. Nothing is right!_

**I just wanted to run away from everything. All the bad thoughts were coming back. All the horrible images and the shouting was playing through my head over and over. **

"_I don't need to take this Glenn! Especially from you!"_

"_Fine then don't tell me, run away! Where you going, outside, in a corner to hide?!" _

"_I'm getting the hell away from you!" Then the door slammed._

_Why is this happening? Why did I run away?! Why am I?!"_

"**What is wrong with me!?" I shouted out loud tears blurring my vision so much as I ran that I tripped and fell to my hands and knees.****I stared at the ground between tears, taking in deep breaths. **

"**It felt good..." Was all I could choke out.**

_Here._

**Resting my hand and arm across my abdominal. I raised up part ways, still on my knees, my head looking out to the ocean as the sun set.**

"**Having another man's hands on me." I finished the sentence out loud. **

_There it is, the truth. I can not lie to myself anymore. Not now that I have said it._** I stood up my mascara running, the wind lifting up my Kid-like braid and cooling my hot skin.**

"**It still is not right." I said to the ocean**

_I don't know who I am talking to, I think I just need to talk out loud to help me think._

**Suddenly an image of Serge holding me like he did played through my head and I could almost feel where his arms had been. It made me angry and brought the tears back.**

"**What is this!" I yelled at the ocean more tears flowing down my cheeks. "It was Serge! This is... this is ridiculous!" I turned around fast clenching my gloved fist. Closing my eyes so tight that my nose wrinkled and the rest of the unshed tears were pushed out of my eyes.**

_This won't happen. It does not mean anything. With the way I am feeling it could have been anybody and it still would have felt good. Serge is just Serge, he loves Kid. No matter how good his hand felt on my skin._

**At that thought my eyes shot open. What was I thinking? These evil thoughts. **

_Orlha you are in love, your hitting a rough patch, but it does not change how you feel about Glenn. You are just angry and your letting it take over._

"**Yes. Now that makes sense, but Serge and I does not." I nodded.**

_Now I'll just run a bit longer to be sure my thoughts are clear before I return. I hope Glenn is not there still. I'm not ready to face him yet... soon, but right now I feel to guilty and he will sense that. Just like earlier._

**So instead I continued my jog and by the time I made it back the two moons were out in full force and the evil thoughts had left me at least for a while.**

**Kid**

**I stood dead in me tracks with me eyes wide. Me hands were tremblin'. **

_**I didn't know what ta think.**_

**The feelin's that were flowin' within me were unknown. I was confused.**

_What was Glenn thinkin'? Was, was he hittin' on me? But he can't!_

**I dropped down to me knees and brought me hands to me head. I brushed me hands through me hair a couple of times and let out a few sighs. I soon got up and slowly walked out of the exercise room. I dragged me feet across the hall ta Serge's and my room. No one was in sight. I crashed onto me bed and rolled onto me back. Me hand slowly drifted to me heart. It was beatin' exceedingly fast.**

_What's wrong with me? Am I fallin' for Glenn? No, no I just can't! Kid, ya love Serge. Ya can't fall for Glenn. Glenn belongs with Orlha. Orlha is yer best friend. You belong with Serge._

**I let out yet another sigh. I rolled over onta my right side.**

_Sis...tell me what ta do. I don't know what ta think. Lucca, is it wrong to feel this way?_

**I opened me eyes. Once focused, I noticed a folded up piece of paper. I reached out and grasped it. I realized it was the letter I received at Lucia's lab from Lucca. Sittin' up, I unfolded it. A few phrases popped out at me.**

"_**I'm not the slightest bit worried about you, Kid! I know no matter what happens "he" will always be looking out for you! Or perhaps he has already found you! Or perhaps he has already found you and is there by your side as you read--"**_

"**Hey Kid," Serge was standin' over me shoulder.**

"**Ah! Get outta here!" I threw a pillow at him.**

"**Okay, sheesha." He brushed a hand through his hair and walked out the door. Once he disappeared, I started ta read again.**

"_**Don't worry! Everything is okay! We will overcome whatever woes may occur!"**_

**"Sis...I hope you're right..." I sighed again.**

* * *

**Author's Notes**- We want your input honestly and your guesses. Where do YOU think this story is going and what did you think of this chapter so please...REVIEW! And we'll continue... 


End file.
